Waiting For You
by MoonExpressions
Summary: When Ryoma won all 4 tournaments and was declared the Grand Slam, they asked him what motivated him to do it…“There’s someone waiting for me to win…” ThrillPair RoyalPair PerfectPair.xxxSEQUEL IS OUT!xxx
1. There Is Hope

A/N: I know I have another story running but through special request for Koichisgurl and inspiration, this short story was born… it'll only be a couple chapters long… don't expect anything long :P

Anyway enjoy Fuji, Echizen, Tezuka story…

And you never know… how this story could turn out evil laugh

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Waiting For You**

**By: MoonExpressions**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: **

_**When Ryoma won all 4 tournaments and was declared the Grand Slam, they asked him what motivated him to do it…**_

"_**There's someone waiting for me to win…"**_

_**FujiXRyo, TezuXFuji, RyoXAtobe Main pairing Unknown for now :P**_

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 1: There is Hope 

Ryoma stepped out of Tokyo Airport and looked at the sunset from the corner of his eye. It seemed like forever since he was here in Japan…Readjusting his duffel bag and pulling his cap over his dark green hair, he scanned the area before walking forward to look for a taxi.

"Tadaima…Syuusuke…" Ryoma whispered softly.

_**Flashback**_

_Seigaku High _

_Graduation Day_

" Congratulations Senpai's!" Momoshiro announced giving Kikumaru a glomp and Kawamura a huge pat on the back.

"You guys are out of here!"

Kaidoh and Echizen said nothing as usual but let Momoshiro do all the rowdiness. Their senpai's were finally graduating out of Tokyo University and pursuing their own dreams.

Although the focus was on everyone Ryoma had no interest. His eyes lightly flickered towards Fuji-sempai, but only for a while. Walking away from the crowd of well-wishers, Ryoma went in search of a soda machine.

Ryoma purposely took his time getting out his coins, finding the right amount and inserting it into the machine. After his grape Ponta tumbled out, Ryoma bent slightly to grab it and open it. He stood there for a few minutes just staring off and drinking…. glancing at the crowd on the other side of the building he heard their laughter and decided it was time to rejoin the group… after all, after this it'd be just Momo-senpai and Kaidoh-senpai with him. With a sigh he started to head back when he heard voices.

"I don't want you to wait all alone"

" I'm willing to"

"I don't want you to… if I make it then maybe but I don't need a burden…"

"I'm a burden?"

"Not really…"

Ryoma sighed; he didn't want to listen to someone's problems. He turned away and decided to walk around the quarreling lovers.

"Then what am I Kunimitsu?"

Ryoma paused. That was definitely Fuji-senpai's voice…

" Just don't Syuusuke…"

Ryoma hadn't wanted to hear more. He walked away back to blend with everyone else and try to forget all he heard. It wasn't his business if Tezuka-senpai was leaving Fuji-senpai right?

Ryoma wanted to throw up when the thought of him finally getting a chance popped in mind. How could he think such thoughts when Fuji-senpai was clearly in distress?

'If it were me, I'd be happy you wanted to wait….'Ryoma thought silently.

"There you are O-chibi!" Kikumaru glomped him immediately, " I'm gonna miss ya! Kiku's gonna miss ya! Nya!"

Ryoma pushed his thoughts aside and concentrated on breaking out of the glomp and breathing right.

"Eiji!" Oishi chided coming towards a gaping Ryoma and grinning Kikumaru.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

It was clear they had a break up after summer break. The new term started and Momoshiro had mentioned to Ryoma that Tezuka went to France to become pro whereas everyone else stayed within distance of them.

"Gonna catch buchou Echizen?" Momoshiro asked with a grin.

"Aa…and defeat him" Ryoma said confidently. They days passed as usual and continued on…that was until Fuji showed up.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: So far most of it will be a flashback to recount events that happend. It's only the beginning people

LOLZ of course it's short but then again this whole story will be short because it's only a side story/request aside from my actual story…trust me… you'll love this story too… if you wanna see Ryoma cry I mean…

ROFL

That's amaybe… I dunno if I want him to cry or not -


	2. Fighting For His Love

A/N: I'm glad you guys are into the story already… oh just you wait for this chapter…

(I'm so evil…)

It's so good to see familiar faces as well as new ones in the crowd waves at reviewers from **The Risks We Take **

Anyway enjoy and Review please!

And you never know… how this story could turn out evil laugh

Plus this chapter may decide the outcome of how long/or short this story will be…but I do hope you enjoy it either way!

* * *

**Waiting For You**

**By: MoonExpressions**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: **

_**When Ryoma won all 4 tournaments and was declared the Grand Slam, they asked him what motivated him to do it…**_

"_**There's someone waiting for me to win…"**_

_**FujiXRyo, TezuXFuji, RyoXAtobe **_

_**Main pairing Unknown for now :P**_

_**IT"S BEEN DECIDED FOR 5 CHAPTERS**_

_**2 chapters /5 chapters**_

_Written for: Koichis Gurl_

* * *

** Chapter 2: Fighting For His Love**

**This is all a flashback …I'll indicate when it goes back to the present! Which may be the next chapter after the next**

" Fuji-senpai…" Ryoma said softly.

Out of the blue during practice one day, Fuji had wandered in and stood silently next to him. He hadn't even noticed Fuji was there until someone had called for him. He had turned slightly and caught the slim figure of his senpai looking at practice with him. Ryoma at that time had frowned slightly. It wasn't like Fuji-senpai to come and watch without announcing himself, it wasn't like him to stand a bit behind Ryoma so that Ryoma wouldn't see him…it wasn't like Fuji to have his eyes open and staring a million miles away…

"Ryoma…" Fuji greeted as if in a trance. The smile that normally curved in "happiness" looked hollow…even if the corner of his mouth lifted in a half-attempt…his senpai looked dead…

Ryoma searched his senpai's thinned face and dead blue eyes that didn't even seemed focus on him. Ryoma looked at the members playing and motioned for Momoshiro who was Fukubuchou to take over for a while. When Momoshiro nodded, Ryoma turned back to Fuji and grabbed his wrist drawing his attention back to earth.

"Let's talk" Ryoma said.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Normally Ryoma would be the last person who'd want to hear about everyone's trouble…normally he wouldn't want to say more than he needed to… but this wasn't normally…because it had been years since Ryoma was "normal" around Fuji. Staring at his senpai now he wondered what exactly happened to him.

Ryoma clenched his fist and stared off into the distant where the tennis ball hitting the gut of the racquet could be heard… the sound that calmed him. He had the strongest urge right now to hold his senpai…and he didn't know what to do.

Ryoma had never been a cuddly, comforting person…he had lived his whole life with bluntness and cockiness to boot…he had no experience with comfort… as far as he knew, that's what mother's did…

Taking a drink from his Grape Ponta, he slid his tongue along the edge of the opening and felt the sting of a cut. Withdrawing his tongue slightly he tasted the metallic taste of blood…his blood. With a sigh, he looked at the person sitting next to him. He might as well have been sitting alone since Fuji had neither moved nor made his presence known in the whole two minutes that they had settled here.

"It's Tezuka-senpai isn't it" Ryoma finally said breaking the silence between them.

" What makes you think…"

"I don't think about it…I know it Fuji-senpai" Ryoma said staring off. He controlled his voice carefully so Fuji wouldn't know that he cared a lot more than a regular friend should…

" I'm just being dumb Ryoma" Fuji said with a weak smile…something Ryoma had never seen before…a broken face…the mask had broken and for some reason Ryoma wanted it to reappear…it didn't happen…

"Tezuka is happy in France…and I shouldn't even be waiting" Fuji admitted softly.

"Why not?" Ryoma probed. He avoided looking at Fuji… he didn't want to break down… he needed to just relax…. and listen…

" He didn't want me to wait…after all he is going pro and if he does he told me he didn't want the word to know…."

"About you two?"

Fuji didn't answer so Ryoma took it as a yes.

Ryoma closed his eyes and took a long drink. The anger that was boiling over in his head needed to be calmed… how dare Tezuka refuse to acknowledge their relationship? Was he ashamed of Fuji? Embarrassed?

A million whys ran through Ryoma head but he decided not to voice any of them in front of Fuji…after all he didn't want to upset Fuji right now…

"Anyways Ryoma…how's being a Buchou for the university tennis team?" Fuji asked.

Ryoma wondered if he should answer or not. Fuji wasn't really interested; he just mentioned it to be polite…

" Mada mada" Ryoma decided at the last moment. He threw his empty can into the trashcan and looked at Fuji.

"Practice is ending… come one"

Fuji merely nodded and followed. Halfway back Ryoma glanced back and saw Fuji trying to fix his mask and place it on right for the sake of the others. Ryoma didn't know what to do so he continued walking without paying any attention to Fuji. If he did…then there would be no end…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

That's exactly how Ryoma wanted to stay… far, far away from the trouble… he wanted to be the bystander…but one can only be the bystander for so long…and by the end of the week Ryoma was sitting in his apartment with a sleeping Fuji.

Momoshiro had thought to draw Fuji out of his depression with alcohol even though Ryoma had mentioned to Momoshiro that Alcohol was a depressant so it wouldn't lift his spirits. It happened anyways and Momoshiro had only enough to get queasy before he left, Ryoma had refused to touch more than a shot of it and Fuji downed the rest of the bottle. Ryoma sighed watching Fuji sleep peacefully. His heart ached for the pain the one he liked was going through… but more than that it ached because Ryoma wanted out of this attraction for his senpai…in the back of his mind he knew nothing could come but trouble… so he needed to be smart and avoid it at all cost right?

Fuji sighed and rolled over on the couch snapping Ryoma out of his thoughts. He cleaned up his apartment, found a spare blanket for Fuji and turned out the lights. He needed to get some sleep for tomorrow…yet his hands that fixed the blanket on Fuji, gently brushed his hair back in a small caress. Ryoma watched as his fingers traced Fuji's jaw and up to his lips that were so soft…Ryoma bent slightly…he just wanted a quick kiss…to experience it once…

Straightening like a rod, Ryoma backed away…how low could he get to molest his senpai who was out cold by alcohol? Disgusted by his actions Ryoma chided himself and went to his room. He ignored the heat that was beginning to rise and curl his belly at the thought of sleeping with his senpai. He needed to recollect dignity…anything…but whatever he did would not stop the steamy dreams of him pushing into Fuji that night.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Everyone figured Fuji would eventually come out of it by himself, but Ryoma decided enough was enough when Fuji continued appearing at the university every school day for the whole month.

" Fuji-senpai… why don't you go to France and study Photography there… that way…" Ryoma swallowed the wall that threatened to build at any moment now to stop him from uttering the last part. "That way… you'd be near Tezuka-senpai…"

Fuji looked up at Ryoma in surprise…

"I did want to do that but…"

"But?" Ryoma asked.

" I don't want to get in his way…" Fuji said softly." I don't want him to push me away even more…"

Ryoma wanted to yell, scream, punch some sense in Fuji…instead of all that he found himself leaning forward to land a kiss on Fuji's lips. Just as expected Fuji froze…stunned by the action and Ryoma jerked away as if burned by something.

Ryoma shook his head to clear it a little and started his yelling, " Stop waiting then! Go forward…you're hurting yourself just sitting in one place…you're hurting me…" Ryoma whispered the last part setting his hand over his heart that beat hurtfully against his chest now.

Fuji still continued to stare at Ryoma…

Ryoma didn't know what else to say… he didn't know how else to react so he spun away and started to walk away forcing himself to say the next words although it was hurting him more than Fuji.

"Stop coming here to fall into self-pity…stop coming here with wallow and worry us needlessly if you don't want to be pulled out…"

" Ryoma…"

"What?" Ryoma asked not turning around. He heard the gravel crunch as Fuji came forward and stopped directly behind him. He waited for Fuji to continue…Fuji waited for him to turn and face him.

Both waited for the other so long that the silence conveyed so much uneasiness Ryoma took a step to separate them further.

"Why did you kiss me just now?" Fuji finally asked softly.

Ryoma froze…he was kind of hoping Fuji would forget that part of his lecture…

'You started it' Ryoma reminded himself and he turned to look Fuji full in the eye.

"Because I've always liked you Senpai…"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

For the next two weeks Ryoma didn't see Fuji anywhere near the university or on campus. That relieved Ryoma's worry but his heart ached all the more as he thought where he could be right now instead.

" Where could he be?" Momoshiro asked.

"Baka…it's not like he needs to be here!" Kaidoh chided

"Eh? Say that again!" Momoshiro said childishly.

"Both of you stop it!" Ryoma said sternly and watched them both back down.

"Echizen-Kun…"

Ryoma turned to see a teacher.

"Mizuki-sensei" Ryoma greeted with a slight bow.

" I have your test scores ready… we are highly impressed by your performance and dedication"

"Thank you" Ryoma said monotonously.

"No we should thank you…you and many others have pushed the exam scores so high and not very many are like you Echizen-kun…congratulations"

"Thank you" Ryoma repeated, " Does that mean the principal…"

"Aa" Mizuki-sensei said with a smile on her face. " He's agreed to let you"

" Let him what Mizuki-sensei?" Momoshiro asked jumping into the conversation.

" Well it's just that Echizen is doing very well and he's in some very high classes this term so he'll be graduating with your class instead of next year"

"Eh? Really?" Momoshiro asked looking at Ryoma to Mizuki-sensei.

"Aa" Mizuki-sensei said with a nod, " Echizen has made us very proud… he wants to start pursuing professional tennis as soon as possible."

"Wow! To even take extra classes just to graduate with me by next spring you lucky bum!" Momoshiro said glomping Echizen enthusiastically.

Mizuki-sensei smiled at the affection those two had and took her leave while Ryoma removed Momoshiro.

"Anyways… where do you think he could be?" Momoshiro asked Kaidoh and Ryoma.

"Who?" Ryoma asked

" Fuji-senpai of course!" Momoshiro said ruffling his hair before he could put his cap back on.

" He's probably in France" Ryoma said with a small smile.

"Or maybe I'm just all better"

All three of them turned to see a smiling Fuji walk up to them.

"You are" Momoshiro said with a grin, " It's good to have you back Fuji-senpai"

"It's good to be back," Fuji said with a small smile.

" Come on Mamushi!" Momoshiro said, " We got to practice at least a little today!"

"Pssh" Kaidoh said and followed slowly behind.

Fuji turned to face Ryoma and Ryoma looked at him hard before following Momoshiro and Kaidoh

"Go home Fuji-senpai"

"Why?" Fuji asked catching up to him.

"You don't fool me" Ryoma stated. He had clearly seen the deadness to the "bright" smile…he knew Fuji's smiles…he memorized the slight curve in sadism or the small twitch when he was amused…or…why did he even know?

Ryoma pulled his cap down in frustration and continued walking until he felt Fuji pull his shirt softly.

"I'm trying to let him go as well Ryoma…"

Ryoma knew that was true…the rawness in Fuji's voice told him this was true…

"He went professional…he won the French Open…"

Ryoma turned slowly to look at Fuji. Although he was staring at the ground Ryoma felt the tear drip on his hand as he reached out to Fuji. Moving his hand back slightly he knew if he comforted Fuji now… there was no going back. Ryoma no longer cared as he grabbed Fuji by the shoulders and drew him into an embrace. He felt the uncontrollable shaking as Fuji broke down and felt his own tears of sadness enter into his eyes. His vision blurred and when he shut his eyes and clung onto Fuji in his own desperation, the tears rolled down his own cheek.

" Why are you crying for me?" Fuji whispered brushing Ryoma's tears away softly.

" Because I like you," Ryoma said shakily.

Within that moment, Fuji saw the innocent golden eyes fill with tears once more and couldn't hold back as his lips crushed his kouhai's lips. Softly they opened for Fuji's and he swept over in a hazy state. It took a while but he coaxed Ryoma to relax and let their tongues dance as one. Slowly the dance increased bit by bit and each lost themselves into their own rhythm…until Ryoma suddenly remembered where he was….

Pulling away he wiped the traces of the forbidden kiss away in silence.

"Ryoma…" Fuji started

" I don't want to be a rebound Fuji-senpai…"Ryoma said disgusted that he had acted so freely just a minute ago. " I don't want to be a replacement!"

"Ryoma…" Fuji started again but by them Ryoma had ran towards the court and away from him.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryoma never expected Fuji to appear at his doorstep that night…but he did.

Fuji had apologized for his behavior and Ryoma accepted without qualms…after all, he was as much to blame for participating and only hurting himself more by asking for more than Fuji could give.

The silence once again settled between them as Ryoma took a sip of his Ponta and Fuji fidgeted with his pop.

"Ryoma…would you go out with me?"

Ryoma eyes snapped back to his senpai's. Fuji was looking at him very venerable at this moment…and it HAD been Ryoma's wish to have Fuji… but this way… doing it this way was not what he had wanted!

"Are you asking me to tease me or because you're really ready to move on?"

" I want to move on," Fuji admitted.

Ryoma searched Fuji's face and felt a pain grip his heart. Although Fuji was looking at him, it seemed his eyes stared farther… past him…

"You still love him a lot…" Ryoma said softly and knew he hit the right words because the pain that flashed through Fuji's opened eyes were very visible at this moment. Fuji didn't answer so Ryoma continued.

"I want to be the one who makes you forget…" Ryoma said truthfully from his own heart for once. Ryoma saw Fuji look into his eyes… he had nothing to fear because at this moment he was very sincere…

"…Because I like you a lot" Ryoma finished pulling his cap lower over his eyes. He never knew how hard it could be to confess…

" I can't promise you anything…" Fuji said, " but I'll try…"

" That's good enough for me…right now" Ryoma confirmed putting his hand over Fuji's.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

With that announcement, Ryoma knew he took the responsibility to make Fuji happy into his hands. He never complained, never demanded, instead he worked hard at completing his requirements to gradate early, worked his part-time job at the local video rental place and tried to be the buchou he could be for the tennis team.

" Ne Ryoma?" Fuji asked one day when they were watching a movie at Ryoma's apartment.

"What?" Ryoma asked looking at Fuji.

" Let's take a trip to the ocean for your summer break…it's in another 2 weeks right?"

"Aa…" Ryoma said

" Do you want to?" Fuji asked.

" Aa" Ryoma said and Fuji kissed his forehead lightly.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fuji never knew the full extent that Ryoma was pushing himself to until a week later when he dropped by unexpectedly at Ryoma's house. Ryoma had late tennis practice tonight so he figured that Ryoma would need something besides Ponta to drink. Just like he expected, he used the spare key to get inside and the refrigerator was empty save for a few Pontas…

" Ryoma…" Fuji mumbled in laughter. Usually his refrigerator held at least some food but today was total bareness.

"Must've forgotten to go shopping" Fuji thought with a smile.

Checking the time he noted that Ryoma was over 30 minutes late…

"I'll just call Momoshiro" Fuji decided pulling out his cell phone.

"Fuji?" Momoshiro said immediately.

" Ah… Momoshiro… is Ryoma…"

"Come to the local hospital…"

"What happened?" Fuji asked quickly now. His heart nearly sopped at the mention on hospital… what was wrong with Ryoma…

"Don't panic Fuji-senpai…Ryoma just overexerted himself and fainted… he's already well and demanding to go home now."

" I'll be there…"Fuji said and hung up. Without further delay he grabbed his keys and locked the apartment up.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

" I'm fine" Ryoma muttered as they entered Ryoma's apartment.

"Why did you overexert yourself?" Fuji demanded.

"I didn't overexert myself…too much… just a little" Ryoma argued.

"What have you been doing?"

" He's been busy" Momoshiro answered. " I, for one, as Fukubuchou wanted him to cut down on some work but he insists on the workload"

"What has he been doing for the whole week?" Fuji asked Momoshiro knowing Ryoma wouldn't tell him.

" He's a full time buchou of course on Mondays, Wednesday, Friday and Saturdays." Momoshiro said.

"That's between his schoolwork and acceleration program" Kaidoh put in.

" That!" Momoshiro said, " and his part-time job everyday at the video-store…but recently he picked up another job and…"

"Ryoma!" Fuji said with a scary smile.

"I think that's our queue to get out of here" Momoshiro said and left with Kaidoh.

"Why did you pick up another job and what are you trying to accelerate at?"

"I wanted to have enough money to take that trip with you so I didn't buy anything too expensive and I saved…my acceleration program will let me graduate this coming year with Momoshiro and Kaidoh-senpai…I want to grow up faster" Ryoma explained.

"Ryoma…" Fuji finally said after a long pause. He reached out to ruffle Ryoma's head and smiled at him.

"You're a lot more important than a trip to me…"

Ryoma looked at Fuji and nodded softly after searching Fuji's face.

"Ne Fuji-senpai…"

"Ryoma…call me Syuusuke…we've been dating for nearly a month now…"

"Okay" Ryoma agrees readily.

"I want you to quit a job okay… I have some money too…I want you and I to have fun… not worry about money…"

Ryoma nodded.

" Come on" Fuji said with a gentle smile, " I got some food for you"

"Aa" Ryoma answered and set his cap down.

Just being with Fuji was enough for now…Ryoma's heart was content and soon Tezuka's shadow wouldn't matter anymore…

* * *

A/N: I had to do a lot of **in-depth talk** in this story and I tell you 

**THERE IS NO COMIC RELIEF IN THIS STORY**

sorry…go to **The Risks We Take** if you want cute, fluffy things like that… this is gonna be dealing with more **emotional ties to the extreme level -**

Blame Koichis gurl!!! She wanted a angst kind of story and now she's getting it…XD


	3. It's Not Easy

A/N: I'm sorry if the sway of this story makes you have mixed emotions because the ups and downs in this chapter will swing your moods so fast they're gonna make a lasting impression

LOL

As for the outcome of this story… I cannot promise anything because I wrote this story as a request and whether the outcome turns out in your favor or not, I hope you'll understand I'm trying to make it as believable as possible.

**Empress Satori**- Yes…this is all a flashback mostly from Ryoma PoV unless I felt it absolutely necessary to show Fuji's feelings…but since_ Koichis Gurl_ wants a more Ryoma based tale Ryoma will express his side and when I do give in-sight on Fuji, it'll be purely for the understanding of readers and not Ryoma. I've also decided late last night when I mapped out the max. of 5 chapters that somewhere in chapter 4 will start back from where Ryoma is arriving back in Tokyo. So this chapter will be flashbacks as well…that means you get to see little scenes and then I may cut to months later from the last scene…

**Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune-** I'm so glad you'll support this short story as well and I assure you, whatever may happen here will probably not happen in The Risks We Take…so rest assured if you do not like the agony Ryoma is gonna go through for a while…

**NdebN- **Well it's a secret for now how AtobeXRyo happens so I won't say it… if I have my schedule right, this story will be done by next week anyway…you'll find out between now and then -

**Yoshikochan**- Glad you liked that little part… I've been seeing to many dramas or so because they always have a scene like that

LOL

But you'll all get a quick updating only if I have time and I have inspiration to write -

**Selyn- **Like I mentioned, I can't make any promises on how this turns out but** Happy B-day anyways **- Just as a special towards you, this Chapter has been released along with another chapter from The Risks We Take

Anyway enjoy and Review please!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Waiting For You**

**By: MoonExpressions**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: **

_**When Ryoma won all 4 tournaments and was declared the Grand Slam, they asked him what motivated him to do it…**_

"_**There's someone waiting for me to win…"**_

_**FujiXRyo, TezuXFuji, RyoXAtobe Main pairing Unknown for now :P**_

_**IT"S BEEN DECIDED FOR 5 CHAPTERS**_

_**3 chapters /5 chapters**_

_Written for: KoichisGurl_

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Chapter 3: It's Not Easy**

**A/n: This is all a flashback … In the middle of Chapter 4; it'll relapse back to the present.**

Ryoma smiled softly as he brushed back a few strands of hair on Fuji's face. They were riding the bullet train all the way to the ocean where they would spend two days together…no one else just them.

Ryoma looked out the window at the scenery that seemed to stretch on forever. Fuji had fallen asleep halfway here but Ryoma was content to have him leaning against Ryoma. Fuji's hand was holding his tightly although he was sleeping peacefully. It made Ryoma happy that even in sleep, the strength he drew from was from him. Gently pressing his lips to Fuji's cool forehead he inhaled Fuji's scent and engraved it into his mind. It was the little subtly things that he wanted to remember as well as the big ones. Tightening his grip on Fuji's hand he ignored a few stares from couples as they stared at Ryoma and Fuji. Ryoma didn't care, he wasn't afraid, he wasn't afraid to show the whole world he cared for Fuji at all.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Fuji asked looking off into the horizon where the sinking sun was fading off.

"What do you want to do?" Ryoma questioned back.

Ever since they arrived in the afternoon and checked out their hotel room, Fuji and he had done everything they could…they had lunch and went shopping together…went swimming for a while then had dinner and was currently sitting in their bed now.

"I don't know" Fuji admitted after a while. Disturbed that Fuji kept staring off into the distance Ryoma took off his cap and set it aside. He grabbed Fuji's hand in his own and looked at Fuji seriously.

"I think if I say this…it might scare you Syuusuke…but I love you…I really do" Ryoma admitted looking fully into Fuji's eyes although a blush became very apparent on his face.

Ryoma knew he couldn't answer…for goodness sake! They had only been dating for a month and almost 2 weeks! Not only that but he knew without asking Fuji that he was only second best to that special person. Ryoma looked away momentarily. The pain and confusion in Fuji's eyes was making him feel bad.

'Baka Ryoma' Ryoma chided himself, 'Forcing your feelings on him!'

"Ryoma…I like you a lot too but…"

"You don't have to say it" Ryoma interrupted, He knew Fuji was having a hard time trying to state it in a way that wouldn't hurt him but no matter what, Ryoma didn't want to hear it. The shadow that loomed over Fuji was always present and Ryoma knew that no matter what, it was going to be there… for a very long time…perhaps for life…a scar…

Pushing those thoughts from him mind, Ryoma put a smile on his face and held Fuji's hand tightly.

Fuji nodded his understanding and told Ryoma he would go turn out the lights.

Although Ryoma was happy that this was the first time they were going to spend a "real" night together what Momoshiro said to him bugged him endlessly as well.

"_You're crazy for going out with him!"_

"_Why do you say that Momo-senpai?"_

"_Are you blind or what? He's clearly still in love with Tezuka-senpai!"_

"_I know…but I can change that…"_

"_Feelings aren't something you can just change Ryoma…How…why…when did you start having feelings for Fuji-senpai?"_

"_I don't know how he blinded me Momo-senpai…all I know is that before I knew it, he was occupying my mind already"_

"_Don't you care that he'll never love you as much as you love him?"_

"_He will learn to love me as much as I love him…as long as he loves me…"_

"_He's running from his own things Ryoma…"_

"_Momo-senpai…love is blind…"_

"Ryoma…"

Ryoma looked up to see Fuji sitting in bed next to him.

"What is it?" Ryoma asked softly.

"You just seemed lost in thoughts," Fuji said.

"I was just thinking" Ryoma admitted.

"…" Fuji didn't answer so Ryoma turned towards him. Ryoma didn't say anything as he brought his senpai's lips to his. He wasn't going to let his chance go…he wrapped his arms around Fuji's neck and pulled him on top. Twisting his tongue against Fuji's he gently coaxed Fuji to relax and explore his mouth in the carnal kiss they shared. Ryoma inhaled slightly and Fuji's hand trailed up his thigh lightly…this time…he wanted to give everything for the sake of this love…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryoma felt the cold breeze pick up but ignored the icy numbness it left on his face. He ignored the fact that he had only grabbed a light sweater and was freezing… Everything had been perfect… everything…but the shadow that was never to far from them had once again blinded Fuji and overtook him.

"_Kuni!!!"_

Ryoma shook his head to rid himself of the image of himself thrashing into Syuusuke a few hours ago. The only regret was that to Fuji, it wasn't Ryoma…it was Tezuka…always Tezuka…

Blinking away the tears that stung the corners of his eyes, Ryoma continued to walk. He had waited until it seemed Fuji fell asleep before he grabbed his clothes and took this walk. He felt dead himself at this moment…he felt as if he had been betrayed at his greatest moment. Suddenly Ryoma thought of something that had flashed through his mind more than once before…

Was it worth this pain in his heart to love Fuji? Was it worth the pain of being second to a memory?

He knew Fuji knew his mistake the moment the name left his lips but he didn't offer any excuses and Ryoma definitely wasn't up to listening to them. Instead of the happiness he had originally thought would take over, a feeling of guiltiness and pain had settled instead. Ryoma swallowed the lump he had in his throat and knew he had to get back soon or else Fuji would notice he had left. He had no one to blame for this… he had made the commitment back there…he had willingly submitted himself into this pain for the one he loved, he willingly said he was willing to wait…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryoma slipped off his clothes quietly when he came in and pulled his boxers on. He slid in next to Fuji's slim body but kept his distance… he knew he was cold…he didn't want Fuji to feel the iciness though…

"Where'd you go?"

" No where… just a walk…" Ryoma replied. He had stiffened unknowingly when he felt Fuji roll over and touch him softly. Unknowingly, he felt himself flinch away as if the thought of Fuji touching him could bring pangs of pain through his chest.

"I'm sorry…" Fuji whispered backing up a little. Ryoma bit back a sigh and faced Fuji in the darkness.

" I just don't want you to get cold Syuusuke… I'm still pretty chilled from the night's breeze."

A moment of silence passed between them before Fuji threw himself into Ryoma's arm and against his chilled body.

" I don't care" Fuji mumbled against Ryoma's neck.

"I won't think of him anymore…I promise" Fuji muttered softly.

Ryoma felt the tears that trailed down his neck from Fuji and knew Fuji had been crying. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Fuji's warm body. He didn't say anything…only allowed Fuji to snuggle closer. Although it was only a hug, Ryoma knew then that this meant he accepted the good and bad that came with Fuji now…whatever happened, he had a chance to walk out tonight and he didn't…he had embraced Fuji instead.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

For the rest of the summer and early fall months, both Fuji and he had busy schedules. Fuji had gradually gotten back into photographing and was helping out a local Photography studio while Ryoma was juggling his job, club activities and school assignments every single day.

"How are you guys doing?" Fuji asked Momoshiro and Ryoma.

"We're not underestimating anyone this year" Ryoma said with a smirk. That was their mistake last year at Nationals… they were so confident, they lost during semi-finals.

"I'm glad you'll be aiming for the title then…you are pursuing Tennis as a professional career as well right Ryoma?" Fuji asked. Although Fuji said that with a smile, the look of pain crossed his face briefly.

"…Aa…" Ryoma said softly and waited till Momoshiro left them alone before he grabbed Fuji's hand softly.

"If I do go professional…I won't leave you behind" Ryoma promised.

"Of course you're going to have to leave me here" Fuji said softly, " The world wouldn't approve of your relationship with a male…"

"I'm not him Syuusuke" Ryoma said sternly, " I'm not Tezuka-senpai…I'm not going to ditch you like that…"

Fuji didn't look convinced so Ryoma pulled him into a tight hug. They stayed that way for a long time. Finally Fuji backed up and nodded slowly, " I know Ryoma…"

"Syuusuke…I love you…no matter what…" Ryoma whispered pressing a small kiss onto Fuji's lips.

"I know" Fuji said and Ryoma knew although he said that, the distant look in his eyes told a different story.

" Syuusuke…You know I'd fight for you…"

Fuji nods and continues to stare with dead eyes at his feet.

Ryoma breathed deeply and held onto Fuji's hand. Suddenly Fuji looked up and kissed Ryoma deeply. Ryoma felt the worry, the sadness in that kiss and tried his best to calm all of Fuji's fears, to reassure him that no matter what he'd be here…until the day Fuji could fully love him…

"I'll see you later" Fuji said immediately with a small casual hug and walked away.

Ryoma stared after him for a long time. It felt as if he was chosen for this…as if his life had led him up to this…to go ahead and fall for Fuji.

"So insensitive" Ryoma muttered. The kiss had muddled his thoughts but to Fuji it could've been the most normal thing that passed between them…even his casual hug kept Ryoma from getting to close from him. It was as if Fuji had taught himself that it was a crime to fall in love again…because to do that was to allow his heart to break again.

Ryoma turned away and clenched his fist tight…was it too much to ask for if he wanted to hear Fuji say once that Fuji loved him?

………………………………………………………………………………………..

It was Early November before the next problem arose between them. Ryoma had just finished moving into Fuji's apartment so they could be closer together and Momoshiro had stopped by to visit both of them.

"Did you guys hear that Tezuka had an injury to his knee and was rehabilitating? It happened at the US Open…"

Even Ryoma didn't expect Fuji to jump up in a panic as he started talking about having to call Tezuka and check on him.

Momoshiro ended up looking at Fuji as if he had a loose screw or two and Ryoma had been speechless at the fear that had entered Fuji's eyes to the way he stood like that. Ryoma tried to mask the pain that crossed his own face but he saw Fuji catch it. Immediately Fuji quieted down and Ryoma turned away to rid himself of this unbearable pain that was building with each heartbeat.

'Would he ever think of me like that?' Ryoma wondered. It had been half a year since they started dating and sometimes it seemed as if they made no progress…

" Ryoma…" Fuji started and Ryoma turned back to Fuji with the best smile he could muster at the moment.

"It's okay… call and check up" Ryoma had said with a smile and turned to Momoshiro to talk about random things. Fuji seemed to linger and Ryoma was happy…that was until Fuji decided to call…Ryoma felt strangely betrayed…but he made no sign to show it…

He kept the burden in his own heart and the tears held inside. His replies to Momoshiro got so blunt and cocky that by the end of the night it seemed as if he had taken his anger out on a normal person. When Momoshiro left he had locked up and stared at Fuji and his bedroom door. It was still close…that meant he was still talking to Tezuka…

Ryoma opened the balcony door and stepped out for fresh air. Only it wasn't air that needed to circulate…it was the tears that flooded out and rolled over his cheekbone.

"I'm fighting a battle I can't win…" Ryoma whispered achingly into the sky. "I'm losing yet I can't stop myself from loving him…I can't…"

Ryoma stayed out there until his tears were spent. Even after the tears left and the pain still ebbed at him he stood out there…as if waiting for a sign…more like waiting to see if Fuji knew he existed.

Ryoma paid no attention to the rising of the sun that peeked out from the darkened sky. For all he cared, he was still standing here. The cold late fall breeze was no longer making him shiver, it was numbing him…

"Ryoma…"

Ryoma turned slightly at Fuji's voice.

"How is he?" Ryoma asked softly. His eyes continued to stare at the rising sun and blink back the fresh tears that threatened to fall…not because Fuji was in front of him, but because he had taken so long to notice that Ryoma had been here…

"He's doing okay…why didn't you come in to sleep…before I knew it, it was already 4 in the morning and you never came in…"

"I didn't want to disturb you" Ryoma said and turned around with a smile.

" Let's go in, it's cold," Ryoma said to Fuji.

Fuji merely nodded but when Ryoma brushed by him, he felt how cold Ryoma was to his touch…exactly how long had he been standing out here?

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Life returned back to normal and Ryoma no longer tried to care if Fuji was talking to Tezuka or not anymore. He constantly reminded himself that HE not TEZUKA was with Fuji. Ryoma continued trying to please Fuji, and when Christmas Eve rolled around and Ryoma got off work early with Christmas bonus, he decided to buy Fuji that Lens he wanted for his camera but didn't have enough to buy last week when they were browsing around.

"He'll like it" Ryoma decided and went running in the opposite direction of home towards the shop. It'd be Christmas tomorrow and it was even snowing lightly…why not indulge his lover!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryoma opened the door to the apartment softly. He didn't want Fuji to know he was home yet…he wanted to surprise Fuji with his gift tonight…

With a grin, Ryoma could hear Fuji's voice from the living room. Slipping on his slippers he felt like a over excited kid who couldn't wait to give their parents a present. Ryoma rounded the corner and started to walk into the living room until he saw Fuji's back that was turned towards him and the phone pressed to his ear.

"I miss you Kuni…"

Ryoma froze. His body refused to move forward after hearing that…it was rare for Fuji to even tell him he missed him… but now to overhear Fuji telling his ex he missed him was killing Ryoma. Ryoma felt his whole world crash at that second…the light-headiness settled in and his breath became more labored as he forced himself to breathe and Ignore the growing pain in his chest…

"…I still love you…"

Ryoma's hopes shattered with those four words. He barely noticed that he dropped the present he had spent so much on or the fact that he had on slippers, he just wanted out…out of this place! Running to the door he opened it and ran out.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fuji heard something drop behind him and he turned to see what could've fell. All he saw was a package on the floor and Ryoma disappearing into the hall. Running to the hallway he saw Ryoma pull open the front door and leave immediately.

"Ryoma…" Fuji whispered and dropped everything to go running after him.

"Ryoma!" Fuji called. He, for once forgot that the phone he dropped had Tezuka on the other side…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: For once I feel like stabbing Fuji but I didn't…

Please stay tuned for the next chapter though… there's more coming

AND

I do know it's the 24th of December that this last part is happening and poor Ryoma…such a thing to hear on his b-day….will elaborate more next chapter XD


	4. I'll Definately Love You

A/N: I'm sorry for being so evil but like I mentioned before, this is going to be as realistic as I can make it - That means Fuji isn't going to just screw Tezuka and never think of him again…after all the point of the story is this swaying of his heart and Ryoma waiting for him-

Anyways, I adore all of you so drop me a review if u adore me too XD

Last chapter is coming up…for better or worse

OH YEAH!

I forgot who, but someone asked me what exactly inspired me to write this fanfic…all I can say is I usually can't say **NO** when it's a request because I love doing requests -

Plus Thrill Pair is my _guilty pleasure _and I was listening to **O-Town "All or Nothing"** and it sparked ideas through my head…saw the scenes and BAM! It became this story…now every time I hear that song I see Ryoma and Fuji - (I don't know if that's a good thing or bad thing now)

**KoichiGurl- **I'm glad you like it so far…and trust me, this story will be very memorable…whether it'd be remembered as a tearjerker, angst story or whatever else you guys would like to remember it as…

**Empress Satori**- Well no one deserves this but there are those people that will do this out there in the world (stabbing friend for doing this not to long ago) But I resolve to quote Ryoma from ch. 3 " Love is blind"

**FlyingShadow666- **The sympathy for Ryoma piles up…and I promised to finish this fic extra fast so the next chapter should be coming soon after this… because by the end of this chapter, you'll be dying to know what happened!

**Dudly**- Yes… and he's my favorite PoT character to… Oh well… it's just a story!

No one ever said anything about when AtoXRyo will show -

I'm glad you can understand Ryoma's depression and hurt… believe me! It was one of the hardest thing I had to do to dive into the character's mind and express how they'd feel… either that or I enjoy Drama too much XD

**Haninozuka Mitsukuni**- I'm glad you like both pairs… because either way you'd love me right?

LOL

Atobe will get his chance his to show…soon…

**Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune**- Yes, it was a hard chapter to read unless you love angst…XP But it was a hard chapter to write because I had to analyze the scenes so carefully…I might have to write **The Risks We Take **along side with this story so that I don't go emo XD

Talking about Ryoma and Tezuka…I have another request on that pair and I might write on that after this one XP

**Yoshikochan**- Well I suppose Ryoma is going to have a bad birthday for that year…but no matter, everyone's hoping for the best!

**SupernaturalFreak1-** Well here's the update but I'll still keep you hanging till the end

LOL

**NdebN- **Yeah, poor Ryo Bad Fuji…LOL

But then again… Love was never easy!

**animegirl0610-**Thwn I can assure you, you're going to NEED to know what happened in the last chapter.

**ButterflyPeaches86- **Well the only one that you may see a lot is Momoshiro actually since this story is more based off of Ryoma's PoV we won't get to see them much…

**lolitamist-** I understand how many people wanted to slap some sense into him me included even though I created him this way

LOL

**Selyn- **Well the ending, I hope won't kill you or anyone else… not that I'm suggesting it might…. whatever I better just not say till them XP

As for the overall timeline of them being together… it had been a year and a few months before Ryoma left. They got together after graduation (March-April in Japan) so they started "dating" in late April/ May then they went on the trip in the summer, moved in with each other during the fall and the incident in chapter 3 ended in December.

Anyway enjoy and Review please!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Waiting For You**

**By: MoonExpressions**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: **

_**When Ryoma won all 4 tournaments and was declared the Grand Slam, they asked him what motivated him to do it…**_

"_**There's someone waiting for me to win…"**_

_**FujiXRyo, TezuXFuji, RyoXAtobe Main pairing Unknown for now :P**_

_**IT"S BEEN DECIDED FOR 5 CHAPTERS**_

_**4 chapters /5 chapters**_

_Written for: KoichisGurl_

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Chapter 4: I'll Definitely Love You**

**A/n: In the middle of this chapter, it'll go back to the present so I'll indicate it when it gets there -**

**_December 24_**

**_Evening_**

"Ryoma!" Fuji yelled in a panic as he rushed out of the apartment and down the stairs…

"Ryoma…" Fuji yelled once more not knowing which way he had gone…Fuji turned around and saw a lone figure heading away from the complex.

"Ryoma…" Fuji whispered and went running that way…he didn't care that he wasn't wearing shoes, nor the fact that he only had on a light sweater… all he cared about now was Ryoma

"RYOMA!!" Fuji yelled once more running towards the figure. The figure stopped and turned…

"Ryoma…"

It seemed both didn't know what to say so they stared at each other for a long time. It wasn't until a car drove by that snapped Ryoma out of his stupor.

"I'm sorry I disturbed your talk" Ryoma said softly after a while. Although he had said that the betrayal was faintly detectable in his voice.

"You didn't…I'm sorry Ryoma…"

"Stop saying that!" Ryoma managed to croak out without his voice breaking from the tears he was trying to swallow back.

'But…"

"You…"Ryoma stopped when he noted that Fuji eyes were dilated in panic and he was shivering from cold.

"Idiot" Ryoma whispered as he took off his jacket and draped it over Fuji's shivering shoulders. Ryoma sighed when he noted that Fuji hadn't bothered to wear any shoes or sock either.

"I know I only burden you…" Fuji whispered when Ryoma took off his slippers and gave them to Fuji since he had on a pair of socks.

"Don't say anything else…let's go home" Ryoma said and wrapped an arm around Fuji. Slowly they walked back to their apartment in silence. Even when they were inside and both changing into new clothes, no one spoke.

Fuji took longer since he didn't know what to say to Ryoma…when he came out of the bedroom to see an empty hall, the first thought in his mind was that Ryoma had left him because he was stupid and couldn't let go. But all that changed when he saw Ryoma making them both a cup of hot cocoa.

"Here" Ryoma said holding up his cup.

"Thank you" Fuji whispered and sat on the sofa.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryoma swallowed the aching pain in his chest with the hot cocoa. He eyed Fuji's guilty expression over the rim of his mug and noted that Fuji was fidgeting and looking at the ground.

'His phone…'

Ryoma set down his mug softly and grabbed the phone from the counter. He had placed it there earlier when he had come in to make the cocoa.

"Here" Ryoma said handing Fuji his cell phone.

"Oh…" Fuji said and took it. Fuji noted how Ryoma flinched a bit when he brushed by Ryoma's hand when taking his phone. Looking up, he caught Ryoma's expression of pain and sadness that crossed swiftly and disappear.

Fuji felt no words come out even as he opened his mouth. It seemed awkward so Ryoma turned away to look out the window

"It's snowing again," Ryoma said softly with a smile. " The snow will cover the city to make it beautiful…but when it melts the magic disappears…"

"Ryoma…I didn't mean to hurt you…" Fuji finally said

"I know" Ryoma said with a sad smile. "Let's start again Syuusuke…after all the New Year is coming…"

"Aa" Fuji agreed. He was going to have to leave Tezuka…he had to be practical and love someone who was going to be there for him…

"Here" Ryoma said handing him a package.

"What's this?" Fuji asked looking at the wrapped package in his hand.

"It's your Christmas present for tomorrow" Ryoma said sitting next to Fuji.

"You didn't have to… I haven't bought yours yet.

"You don't need to…as long as you love me," Ryoma said with a small smile.

Fuji didn't respond but stare at the gift.

"Do you want me to open it right now?"

"Sure" Ryoma said.

Slowly Fuji opened the bag and looked inside. He was in shock as he pulled out the lens he had wanted for a long time now…

"Ryoma…"

"Like it?" Ryoma asked with a soft smile.

"You shouldn't have spent so much in it" Fuji chided. Although he said that Ryoma was content to see the happiness on his face. The genuine smile started to show on his face again…

Suddenly the magic was broken when Fuji's cell rang.

Fuji looked to Ryoma as if asking his permission to answer first and Ryoma leaned over to kiss his forehead while taking the cocoa from Fuji.

"You may do as you wish" Ryoma said and stood to take the cups away.

Fuji smiled a bit and looked at his phone to discover that Momoshiro was calling him.

"Yes?" Fuji answered.

" Fuji-senpai…I forgot to tell Echizen Happy Birthday the other day I saw him…could you tell him for me?"

"Birthday?"

"Aa… isn't that what you two are celebrating tonight? He is born on the 24th isn't he?"

"Yeah!" Fuji agreed and looked at Ryoma who was washing out their cups. His birthday was today and he hadn't said anything…

"I'll tell him, Thank you Momoshiro…"

"Oh…okay"

Fuji hung up and went over to Ryoma. Wrapping his arms around Ryoma, he felt Ryoma stiffen and turn around.

"What is it?" Ryoma asked.

"Happy Birthday" Fuji said softly, " Although I didn't get you anything…"

"It doesn't matter" Ryoma said.

"It does" Fuji insisted burying his head into the side of Ryoma's neck.

"It doesn't…as long as you're here with me…"

Fuji felt tears come to his eyes, "Ryoma…"

How could he love him so unconditionally?

………………………………………………………………………………………..

For the next few months every thing went smoothly as they celebrated New Years, Fuji's fifth Birthday (his B-day is on a leap year so it only comes every 4 years), and the team was able to get passed Preliminaries and Kantou just fine. Everything was turning beautifully and Ryoma was extremely happy besides the fact that Tezuka had suddenly become more social and was calling Fuji a lot more. The worst part was that Fuji looked forward to Tezuka's calls like an eager boy waiting for Christmas Day!

On those nights Ryoma would do things to distract himself…but tonight he didn't have anything to distract himself with. So he chose to listen to a bit of the conversation to reassure himself that Fuji wasn't cheating on him.

"I placed 2nd at Wimbledon…I'm heading to the US Open soon…Echizen and the team is heading to Nationals I presume…"

"Aa" Fuji said with a slight smile at Tezuka's concern.

"Syuusuke…are you dating anyone?" Tezuka asked after a long pause.

"No…" Fuji said almost immediately.

"I see…"

Ryoma didn't know how to react…so this whole time he thought they were dating was just a game to Fuji? He didn't understand what position he held now…

Angered and hurt Ryoma walked quickly away from the bedroom door. He was going to practice tennis…that was better than mulling over thoughts of his lover having an affair over the phone!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**_2 Days Later_**

"Fuji-senpai"

Fuji turned around to see Momoshiro standing before him.

"What is it? Aren't you supposed to be helping the beginner's?" Fuji asked. His eyes drifted back to where Ryoma was having a practice match with Kaidoh. Ryoma's form was beautiful…

" Could you possibly convince Echizen…"

"Convince him?" Fuji asked facing him fully now.

" Yeah…lately we have been talking about graduation and Ryoma was invited to this years Wimbledon and US Open to begin his Professional career as a Tennis player but he refused both invitations…"

"He what?" Fuji asked in shock.

" I know… he refused saying he wasn't going to pursue that dream anymore…"

"What!" Fuji asked, his eyes and attention was fully on Momoshiro now.

"That was my reaction too… but I think it's because we're going to nationals and he didn't want to ruin our last year by abandoning us here." Momoshiro looked to where Ryoma was shaking hands with Kaidoh.

"He said that?" Fuji asked.

"Aa…He said he wasn't going…He's throwing that dream away…I think it's because he doesn't want to leave you senpai…. so I think you're the only one who can convince him!"

"I will" Fuji replied and watched Momoshiro walk away. He couldn't believe Ryoma would throw away his dream to be with him! Although he was a bit happy that he would've done that than leave him behind like Tezuka, he was also very angry that Ryoma didn't tell him about this.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryoma felt a slight pain of regret when he went to change in the locker room and saw the paper inviting him to the US Open…he really wanted to go but he loved Fuji more…he was sacrificing his dream…

"Ryoma…"

Ryoma turned and saw a pouting Fuji.

"What is it?" Ryoma asked with a worried expression.

"What is this?" Fuji asked reaching for the letter that was inviting him to go to the US Open.

" Nothing" Ryoma said snatching it away from him.

"Why aren't you going?" Fuji asked.

"Going where?" Ryoma asked.

" Don't play dumb with me Ryoma!" Fuji said more fiercely. " Why aren't you pursuing your dream? Have I taken that away from you…"

"No… it's just…"

"Go" Fuji said commandingly.

"Go?" Ryoma asked.

"Tezuka called me yesterday and told me the truth Ryoma…he's quitting professionals…his injury from the US Open last time won't allow him to play all-out anymore…he has to retire…"

" What does this have to do about me?" Ryoma demanded. Everything they did always led back to Tezuka! Always him!

" He won't represent Japan anymore Ryoma…you have to…when you are at the top…I'll definitely love you" Fuji whispered and held Ryoma tight against himself.

Ryoma sighed. He wanted to go…and with Fuji's support he'd make it right?

"I'll go…"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

The University team went without Ryoma to Nationals and ended up winning. Ryoma on the other hand had promised Fuji he'd come back once he beat all Four Opens and become the Grand Slam.

"I'll bring you the medal," Ryoma promised as he stepped onto the plane bound for New York. With that, he set off on his journey and Fuji promised…

"I'll wait this time Ryoma…"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**A/N: Back to the present FINALLY, Remember it's been 4 years since he left**

**_Tokyo_**

**_Feburary 29th_**

Ryoma tossed a couple extra dollars at the cab driver.

"Thanks" Ryoma said and walked towards his and Fuji's apartment.

'It's good to be home' Ryoma thought and pulled his cap off. Heading upstairs he drew out his key and unlocked the door. Looking inside he noticed how neat it was…

Going inside he set his bags down in the hallway and peeked into the living room first.

"Momo-senpai?"

Momoshiro turned around with a child that looked about 2 years old.

"Echizen… you're home!"

Ryoma face broke into a smile, " I am…"

"I just heard…the Grand Slam…"

Ryoma nodded and accepted the warm hug from him.

"Now that you're back my wife and I are going to have to find a new place to live!"

"You and you're wife?"

"Ah…"

"Do I know her?" Ryoma teased.

" You do" A feminine voice joined theirs.

Ryoma turned to see An. Her hair had grown past her shoulders now and she looked very happy.

"Tachibana's sister…." Ryoma said softly and felt a poke on the cheek.

"Stop calling me that!" An demanded.

Ryoma laughed.

Momoshiro put his daughter down and ushered Ryoma to take a seat.

"How was your life traveling?"

"Okay" Ryoma said.

"That's it?" Momoshiro asked with a grin. " There must be more… I saw those girls hanging all over you…your father was so proud!"

"They were merely cheerleaders," Ryoma said with a scowl, " Not interested!"

" Too bad!" Momoshiro said with a grin.

" If you guys are living here then where's Fuji?" Ryoma asked looking around the apartment. For the most part everything looked the same but there were minor differences here and there…

Momoshiro expression changed drastically when he asked that.

"He didn't tell you…"

"Tell me what?" Ryoma asked with a raised brow. Momoshiro was acting very suspicious.

"Ryoma…Fuji's married now…"

Ryoma stared at Momoshiro for a VERY long time.

"What Momo-senpai?" Ryoma asked very softly.

"I said he got married Ryoma…he married Tezuka 2 years ago…"

Ryoma glared at him, " Stop lying Momo-senpai…I have jet lag and am tired… I'm not up for jokes!"

"I'm not, Ryoma!" Momoshiro said grabbing Ryoma's shoulders hard. " If you don't believe me, we can go see them tomorrow, they live at the heart of Tokyo together now!"

Ryoma stood in anger and amazement! Fuji would never betray him! He wouldn't!!!

_"I'll wait this time Ryoma…"_

"_If you become the top, I'll definitely love you…"_

" He wouldn't!" Ryoma whispered and ran, he only stopped long enough to slip on his shoes and leave. He had to go somewhere else… he'd go home and then call Kaidoh-senpai or Fuji… he'd call Fuji and find out this was just a dumb joke!

Although he was convincing himself it was just a joke a part of him was filed with doubt and the hop he had lived with for 4 years started to dwindle…

"You wouldn't… would you?" Ryoma whispered as he inserted coins into the bullet train to get a ticket and pass the gate. He was going to wander just for a bit before he headed home. He really needed to rethink now…there was no reason for Momo-senpai to lie to him…there was no reason for Fuji to leave him… and if he did why didn't he call?

Taking a seat that faced the TV and door he closed his eyes and felt tears enter his eyes…for eight years he had believed…if he won the Grand Slam for no reason now…

"Why Syuusuke…" Ryoma whispered. He stuffed his hand into his pocket and grasped his medal. A medal he couldn't wait to show Syuusuke…to give to him. He had left as soon as possible to show Fuji that he had done it… he had succeeded…and when Fuji smiled at him as usual he wanted to give Fuji the ring he had bought in the US, the ring he knew was meant to belong on Fuji's hand to seal THEIR future together…

Ryoma paid no attention to the people who were getting on and off around him…he just wanted to keep going…to believe…

"Damn" Ryoma cursed softly when he reached up to pull his cap down. He had forgotten his cap at the apartment. Shoving the ring that he had initialized with Fuji's name and the medal back into his pocket he continued staring at his feet.

"_**Echizen, Ryoma, age 26 from Japan has just won the Australian Open again! He completed all 4 Opens last year and was recently named the Grand Slam of the Year…"**_

Ryoma glanced up to see the clip of himself winning the Australian Open just last month. He had planned to come back home today on Syuusuke's birthday to surprise him…but then this happened…

Ryoma sighed and turned back to looking at his feet when something by the door caught his attention. Ryoma looked up quickly again and froze. Syuusuke was standing only a few feet away from him…watching him on TV…

Ryoma stood suddenly and wanted to get closer until he noticed the genuine smile that Ryoma thought he'd never see light Fuji's face. Ryoma turned a bit and saw who had brought that smile onto his face. Tezuka…

They both stood near the door, and Fuji was carrying a cake…probably for his birthday. It wasn't until a few seconds later when Fuji readjusted his hands that he saw the ring Fuji wore…a matching one with the one on Tezuka's finger…Momo-senpai hadn't lied to him at all… it was his own naivety and innocence that had him waiting on a hope that wasn't true in the beginning at all!

Ryoma felt the tears start to gather around the corners of his eyes… but no matter what he did this time, they spilled over and trailed down his cheekbone to his jaw. They refused to stop and Ryoma couldn't help but stare silently at the man he had trusted much. At that moment Fuji's hand slipped into Tezuka's and his head turned back to watch the mini interview Ryoma had allowed them to do if they promised to show it on February 29th.

_**" Ryoma, Echizen had been working hard since his debut four years at the US Open…in that time period he had conquered all four US Open's coming in first, three Australian opens, three Wimbledon titles, and four French Opens. Just this last year though, Ryoma won the whole years straight to become the Grand Slam of the Year. When we conducted a brief interview with him about what motivated him into winning the Grand Slam he merely replied, "There's someone waiting for me to win…"**_

The screen showed Ryoma, who normally had a cocky expression or bored look smile a soft smile at the screen.

Ryoma wiped the tears away but no matter how many times he wiped, the tears still seemed to fall. The next stop was coming up and Ryoma walked towards Fuji and Tezuka. He didn't have the voice to say anything. He just stood behind Fuji slightly and stared out at the rushing scenery. All the moments of their time seemed to flash by as quickly as the scenes the train was passing. Ryoma took a deep breath and swallowed trying to rid the lump from blocking his throat. He saw one of his tears land on his shoes and concentrated on how slowly it fell. He was aware of the closeness of Fuji and himself at the moment…the only difference was that Fuji had no idea who stood behind him, who wanted to hold him and be loved by him.

As the train came to it's next stop, Ryoma crushed the ring he had prepared and medal in his hands until it dug into his palm. Withdrawing it from his pocket he realized he no longer needed this stuff… it was a reminder of the lie he was living…

It was then Ryoma made a decision… When the doors opened and people started to file out, He slid the ring and medal into Fuji's coat. He felt Fuji turn slightly to see who was touching him but Ryoma didn't look up. He merely withdrew his hands from Fuji's coat and when he finally looked at Fuji, Ryoma gave him the best smile he could muster at the moment through his tears.

"Congratulations…" Ryoma whispered to him so Tezuka wouldn't hear and stepped out the door blending with the other people coming and going…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fuji frowned when he felt someone hand slide into his pocket.

'Thief' was the first thought that flashed through his head but when he felt something heavy land in his pocket he had turned slightly to see who it was. The shock of seeing Ryoma froze him in his spot as his eyes opened in slight pain. Ryoma had then looked up and with a smile and tears streaming he had congratulated Fuji and stepped off.

"Ryoma…" Fuji whispered as a slight pain shot through his own heart at the thought of Ryoma's face that was full of hurt and betrayal.

"Tezuka… I have something to take care of real quick" Fuji said and handed Tezuka the cake before rushing off the train as well.

"Ryoma!" Fuji called, " Ryoma!!!" He looked both ways and prayed it'd be like that one Christmas when he had found Ryoma easily.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryoma heard Fuji calling him but he didn't stop nor turn back…he couldn't

'I lost' Ryoma thought sadly. There was nowhere left to fall, there was no one who could pick him up…he had nothing… The tears wouldn't stop, the growing pain in his chest wouldn't stop, and the screams for him would remain in memory…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fuji felt tears enter his own eyes as well…he had deeply hurt his kouhai this time…This time, Ryoma didn't stop like 4 years ago…this time he had kept going and Fuji was unsure if he should be happy or sad…

"Ryoma…I'm sorry…."

………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: If you're wondering why this chapter came out so quick it's because some faithful reviewers and lovers of this short story hounded me all today to sit down… so I did and this is the result of it! - With this chapter I'm sure I destroyed a lot of your hopes for the thrill pair

I'm sorry!!! I cried my own tears for destroying my favorite pair as well!!! It was the hardest chapter to write…because the emotional struggle Ryoma was going through was affecting my mood as well. Review and yell at me I guess…although you shouldn't put the blame on me only _Koichis gurl_ wanted to see it as well


	5. Don't Say

A/N: I know how much you guys want to throttle Fuji in this fic! I for one have heard it in almost every review

LOLZ

Anyways Review because it's the end-

So Review for the last time -

**Crystalyuy- **Whoa! Let's not jump to far… but if you really want to know read on!

**Dudly-** Yes, Ryoma was so trusting… As for the phone part, have you ever stood there in a quiet place and all of a sudden a person appears on their cell phone and you can hear everything they are talking about? Well it's a good thing Momoshiro called then huh? XP

**FlyingShadow666- **The sympathy for Ryoma piles up…and I promised to finish this fic extra fast. Which is why I'm replying! Enjoy the rest of the story and rant and rave to me later okay?

**SupernaturalFreak1-** You know, I don't know about that… but it exists in my story now!  
LOL

**Haninozuka Mitsukuni- **Everyone wants to stab Fuji right now, but life goes on… get ready for Atobe's appearance!

**Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune**- Yes, it was a hard chapter to write for me too… Because Fuji is my Number One T-T but I thought it'd be good practice to draw different personalities in characters!

**RuByMoOn17-**Tell me what you think after you read it -

**NdebN- **I updated so don't forget to review!!

**HappyHearth- **Yes, even Atobe has a soft side…Despite what happens next I hope you'll like it though!

**1xmocha-** Atobe is definitely in this chapter! So rest assured!

**ButterflyPeaches86- **Well promises were meant to be broken…despite that I hope you'll like how it ended…

**ladyhiwatari1412- **Well Fuji only mentioned Tezuka as Tezuka when he talked to Ryoma about him…the other time was because they were in public… Would you prefer Fuji to call Tezuka "Mitsu" then? The surprise of Atobe was saved till the end for a reason!

**Despondentangel-** Yes now Atobe and Ryoma time!

**Lonelyreverance- **Good news is now you'll know -

**knoxvillej05- **Now it's time for AtoXRyo!!!

**animegurl088- **Thank you :3 please keep supporting the story!!!

Enzeru Chan- Well then you must love this story - It has it's fill of Ryoma and Fuji angst all right! 

**Empress Satori**- Yes…it was a difficult chapter to write but I did it! I overcame my hated pair and wrote it in - as for contacting him…it'll be explained shortly.

**Steel Heart- **Yes he's being selfish… but love does strange things XP

Anyway enjoy and Review please!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Waiting For You**

**By: MoonExpressions**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: **

_**When Ryoma won all 4 tournaments and was declared the Grand Slam, they asked him what motivated him to do it…**_

"_**There's someone waiting for me to win…"**_

_**FujiXRyo, TezuXFuji, RyoXAtobe **_

_**Completed**_

_**5 chapters /5 chapters**_

_Written for: KoichisGurl_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Don't Say…**

**_Recap_**

Ryoma heard Fuji calling him but he didn't stop nor turn back…he couldn't

'I lost' Ryoma thought sadly. There was nowhere left to fall, there was no one who could pick him up…he had nothing… The tears wouldn't stop, the growing pain in his chest wouldn't stop, and the screams for him would remain in memory…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fuji felt tears enter his own eyes as well…he had deeply hurt his kouhai this time…This time Ryoma didn't stop like 4 years ago…this time he had kept going and Fuji was unsure if he should be happy or sad…

"Ryoma…I'm sorry…."

* * *

Ryoma kept walking in silence blindly walking forward only. He ignored the mutterers he got when he ran into people. He couldn't forget how happy Fuji's smile looked when he was with Tezuka…. when he had been with Ryoma, they only thing Ryoma could remember was the distant stares in Fuji's eyes.

'Time can't destroy feelings' Ryoma thought sadly.

"_Feelings aren't something you can just change Ryoma…"_

"_Don't you care that he'll never love you as much as you love him?"_

_"He will learn to love me as much as I love him…as long as he loves me…"_

"_Momo-senpai…love is blind…"_

"You have to…when you are at the top…I'll definitely love you" "I'll wait this time Ryoma…" 

"_Fuji's married now…"_

"_He married Tezuka 2 years ago…"_

Ryoma suddenly screamed. He let out his hurt, pain, anger all in one blow. The scream did nothing…it didn't calm him, it didn't stop the pain or the tears. All it did was make people avoid him.

"Lies!" Ryoma whispered to himself as he continued walking forward.

"Nothing was real… nothing… the feelings, the promises…ALL LIES!"

BEEP!!!

Through the screams of the people around him, Ryoma whipped his head up to see a car barely stop in front of him.

"Are you crazy!" the driver said, " I'm not a murderer!"

"Calm down!" The person from the back yelled. " Who is it?"

Ryoma didn't respond. He merely hung his head again and kept walking…damn…he couldn't even die right…

"Brat?"

Ryoma ignored the call and kept walking until a hand touched him on the shoulder.

" It is you…I almost ran YOU over?"

Ryoma glanced up with tears streaming down his face and glazed eyes with no life in them.

'Monkey-king…' Ryoma thought silently as a frown crossed Atobe 's face at the sight of him like this.

"Come with me" Atobe commanded. Ryoma didn't resist when Atobe pulled him towards his limo. He didn't care; as far as he knew, Life didn't matter now…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Tell me what's wrong?" Atobe finally asked. It had been three days since Atobe had picked him up and Ore-sama had taken it upon himself to inform his parents secretly that he was safe. Other than them and Atobe's staff, no one knew the young tennis pro was here.

Ryoma didn't answer…he merely kept staring out the window as he had done for the past three days refusing food one minutes then eating in pain the next…locking himself in the guest room and brooding for days.

" Damn It Echizen!" Atobe said walking over to Ryoma. He pulled Ryoma up by his shoulders and looked him in the eye angrily " Tell me!"

"How could I fight him…how could I fight someone who wasn't there…someone who only called…how could I have won?" Ryoma muttered

"Ore-sama doesn't understand and it's pissing ore-sama off!" Atobe demanded.

"Leave me alone" Ryoma muttered looking away from Atobe.

"Not until ore-sama knows… after Ore-sama was so nice and generous to let you stay, you're not even going to give Ore-sama a proper explanation?" Atobe demanded.

"It's nothing really…I just found out that my career was a lie…that's all"

"How was it a lie? You worked hard for that position!" Atobe scoffed.

"Not hard enough! If I did, he would be here with me!"

Atobe scanned Ryoma's anguished face. " Who is this person you like?"

"Ore-sama wouldn't know" Ryoma said bitterly, " and you wouldn't be able to do anything either, he already married Tezuka-senpai…"

Atobe's eyes widened a bit. Could it be Echizen was in love with Fuji? Atobe sighed. He wasn't used to this! He grew up in a family that told him he could have whatever he wanted…and if he couldn't get it, buy it!

"Ore-sama doesn't understand that simple life but Ore-sama does know this isn't a healthy state to be in"

"Why do you care?!" Ryoma shouted in irritation. He just wanted to forget Fuji in peace…

Atobe stared into his angered golden eyes and was relieved for the first time in 3 days…it was much better having it lit in anger than the dead, emptiness that was originally there.

Atobe smirked and leaned down to the challenging man and kissed him on the forehead.

It brought the surprised expression Atobe wanted to Ryoma's face. Slowly Atobe leaned his forehead against Ryoma and looked dead into his eyes.

"Brat…You know, I've liked you for a long time too…ever since you ad the guts to challenge me head to head…"

Ryoma's eyes widened at his confession and for the first time in 3 days, he willingly left the chair by the window and backed away slightly.

"I've always challenged you though…" Ryoma said shakily staring at Atobe. He wasn't used to the Monkey–king giving him such a soft look…

Atobe smiled slightly, " You always did, and before Ore-sama knew it, he was falling deeper for you…I watched all your matches, I watched your interview as well…"

" Why?" Ryoma asked thoroughly confused by the turn of events.

"Because the like was slowly turning into love…but ore-sama was too proud to tell you earlier… especially after you said someone was waiting for you to win…" Atobe added softly brushing his hair back with a superior flick of the wrist.

"I…" Ryoma didn't know how to respond to him at all…this was all getting to weird for him! " I…got nothing from those tournaments!"

Atobe snapped his head up in surprise. He took three long strides over to Ryoma and pinned him against the wall in slight anger. " What do you mean you gained nothing? You gained a fortune! Fame! Recognition!!!"

"That was nothing… it was nothing I set out to get…" Ryoma whispered achingly. Atobe frowned as he saw the sadness cross Ryoma's face and didn't lift.

Sliding his hand underneath Ryoma's chin, he tilted Ryoma's face till he could see hs tear-filled eyes looking back at him.

"Why don't you stay with me?" Atobe asked.

"I don't love you Atobe" Ryoma said softly.

"You can learn" Atobe insisted.

"Feelings aren't something you can change" Ryoma said quoting Momoshiro.

"Yes they can…feelings can grow and fade…it can do anything!" Atobe insisted. " you can learn to love and care for me!"

Ryoma looked at Atobe sadly. When he looked into Atobe's eyes, he saw a genuine feeling within…but more than that he saw the hope he held in his eyes when Momoshiro had told him it was hopeless…

'I'll hurt you like Fuji did to me…' Ryoma thought sadly and touched Atobe's cheek softly before looking back into Atobe's eyes.

" I can't" Ryoma said softly, " I don't think I can…"

" People's hearts can change Ryoma" Atobe said softly, "If you stay with me, you'll stop wanting to drift away…"

Ryoma looked doubtful, " I don't want to hurt you…"

"You won't as long as you try and find it in your heart to let him go and love me" Atobe insisted.

Ryoma frowned, " You can't demand me to do that"

"I know…" Atobe said with a sad smile. " Ore-sama grew up in a prestigious family, a family that dictated I can have anything through money or persuasion…Ore-sama has no experience in expressing himself…or even convincing you…but I'm willing to try Ryoma…"

"Atobe…" Ryoma started.

Atobe smiled at Ryoma all of a sudden, " I like the sound of my name on your lips…"

Ryoma felt a blush rush up to his face and he adverted his gaze while trying to calm down… " I still can't! You need a wife! Kids! Someone to inherit your millions!"

"You know adoption is good for the people of this world," Atobe said superiorly at his wisdom.

Ryoma ached an eyebrow slightly, " Since when did Ore-sama care about anyone else in this world?"

"I don't" Atobe admitted, " But this has to do about us and if I have to adopt someone to be with you then so be it!"

"I don't understand Atobe…" Ryoma started.

"Call me Keigo…or Kei" Atobe coaxed Ryoma. Although he had never voiced to anyone about his growing obsession for Echizen, Ryoma…he knew what he wanted and he was getting it! Hearing his name upon Ryoma's lips had once been only a dream but today…today it could come true…

"Kei…" Ryoma finally said and saw the flash of happiness in Atobe's eyes. Ryoma suddenly felt very guilty for keeping his hopes up…abruptly, Ryoma turned away to stare out the window again.

"I'll hurt you, because I still love him, I won't love you like him!"

"No you won't" Atobe agreed as he wrapped his arms around Ryoma softly, "Ore-sama demands you love him more than Fuji…Ore-sama demands that if you hurt Ore-sama you'll fix it!"

Ryoma sighed. Atobe was being very stubborn about this!

Suddenly Atobe pulled away. " We'll have dinner together here, I want your answer then Ryoma…I won't let you wait for someone like that…I won't let you make that mistake!'

Ryoma's eyes widened when he heard Atobe said that. He was making a mistake… Either way…if he accepted Atobe just on the spur now than he was no better than Fuji was when Fuji asked him out… but if he waited there was nothing to gain from that as well… except for bittersweet memories and misery…

" I won't make the same mistakes he did!" Ryoma swore softy underneath his breath, " I won't let myself cause my heart and mind so much misery! If I do, then I'd break like Syuusuke…only there is no one waiting to hold me up…there's no one to lean back too…"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Atobe was slightly nervous. He shouldn't be but he was…his perfection, his everything… he had put that all on the line because he couldn't get over the boy who had cut his hair on a bet, who worked hard to gain a position into Professional tennis, and above all, love with all his heart…

As the maid opened the door he ignored them and kept his gaze on Ryoma who sat waiting for him at the table, His breath caught slightly as those eyes rested on his. Atobe couldn't resist the urge to bend and kiss him softly on the brow.

"Good Evening Ryoma," Atobe greeted softly.

"I've decided" Ryoma announced.

Atobe felt a rush of a shiver run up his spine in fear and anticipation… what would he say?

"Okay" Ryoma said and bent his head to eat. Atobe looked at Ryoma…

"Really?" Atobe asked searching Ryoma's eyes… for the second time that day Atobe saw emotion in his eyes and felt relief flood his system…

"Aa" Ryoma said with a slight nod and smile, " I'll try…"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Three weeks later Ryoma married Atobe. It was a small and private ceremony with only Atobe's closest relatives and parents along with Ryoma's parents. Ryoma had gone through the ceremony just fine and his parents… although bewildered by the sudden marriage stood by him faithfully and Atobe's parents approved of him as well.

Ryoma had seen the happiness and joy in Atobe's facial expression. Although he was being haughtily as ever to everyone, the softness was there and Ryoma knew, over the last three weeks, he had come to like Kei's soft side…

"Ready to see everyone?" Atobe asked

Ryoma nodded and pressed a soft kiss to Atobe's mouth. They had talked about how they would announce it last night and Ryoma had insisted that after their ceremony, as a reception for it, they should throw a party for the rest of the people to know…

"Did you invite who I asked you to?" Ryoma probed.

Atobe sighed and nudged Ryoma lightly on the cheek, "Aa… I invited all your friends and ex-teammates…although…Ryoma…you do know that Tezuka works for me right?"

"Aa… you've mentioned that before Kei" Ryoma said with a slight scowl.

" Will you be okay tonight?" Atobe whispered. Although he looked every bit superior at the moment, the worry was clear in his eyes. Ryoma nodded and squeezed Atobe's hand softly. " As long as you're near"

Atobe nodded and led Ryoma by the hand into the room where their parents had gone into to mingle with the thousands of employees that worked under Atobe's companies.

"We'll announce it near the end of the party" Atobe reminded him. Ryoma nodded and took a shaky breath. He had chosen his path… so now all he had to do was trend on it. The doors opened when the two doormen pulled it open for them and they both walked in. Ryoma took a quick glance around the ballroom to spot a few familiar faces. He felt Atobe squeeze his hand when their gaze hit Fuji and Tezuka's.

Immediately he saw Tezuka was occupied talking but Fuji advanced immediately to their side. Ryoma was a bit surprised when he felt Atobe squeeze his hand extra hard. He glanced briefly at Atobe and noted the jealously raging in his eyes. Ryoma smiled at the thought of Ore-sama actually jealous and reassured him with a tiny squeeze. Immediately Atobe loosened his grip and smile a bit at Ryoma.

" Atobe… Ryoma…" Fuji greeted. Although he greeted both of them, his eyes was on Ryoma…

"Ah Fuji! So impatient right?" Atobe said with a superior smirk, " I guess since you decided to seek us out Ore-sama will grace you first with the knowledge of knowing…let me present to you my partner for life, Echizen, Ryoma…" Atobe said proudly. Ryoma merely smiled at Atobe and gave him a push to go mingle while he worked things out with Fuji. Atobe nodded and kissed Ryoma on the head lightly before wandering off. Ryoma smiled a bit at his display of affection.

" Ryoma…" Fuji started, " was that true?"

Ryoma faced him and Fuji was a bit taken aback by the sadness and pain in Ryoma's eyes. " As true as yours was Fuji-Senpai"

"Ryoma…I thought we were closer than…"

"We _Were _" Ryoma reminded him softly.

"Ryoma…about Tezuka and me…"

"I'm tired Fuji-Senpai" Ryoma said with a sad smile. " I loved you so much but I guess you didn't understand how much I care for you Fuji-senpai…because through everything we've been through, I've always stayed by your side… But I guess you don't see that"

"I saw it Ryoma… it was my fault I couldn't…"

"I gave you my all from the start…but as much as it hurts deep inside, I have to let you go," Ryoma said with a small smile to Fuji although the tears dripped down his cheek.

"Ryoma, I really did love you…"

"So many times, you left me so confused Fuji-senpai" Ryoma said wiping the tears away from his face "Yet you hurt me so much but I couldn't stop loving you… I tried to fight the way I feel for you, but this pain just won't let me go…"

Fuji felt the pain sear his heart at the sight before him… all the hurt that Ryoma had been nursing for their year together had piled an spilled… because of him…Pulling Ryoma into his arms, he held Ryoma close as Ryoma cried. Pulling Ryoma to a darkened corner where no one would see he kissed Ryoma deeply… for once with no restraint, with all the love he truly felt for Ryoma…

Ryoma didn't push him off, Ryoma clung onto him with tears streaming and both expressed their truest desires to one another…when the kiss finally broke, both felt the hurt and pain with each beat of their heart…as if the kiss had sealed their connection and feelings for each other.

"I'm truly happy for you Fuji-senpai…"

Fuji pulled Ryoma back into his arms and looked at him fully in the eyes. Both of their eyes held the pain and hurt… but more than that, Fuji saw the betrayal embedded deep in those golden eyes…

"Can't you call me Syuusuke again…" Fuji asked.

Ryoma hesitated and nodded slightly, " I will…one last time here…Syuusuke… But I guess our love was just not meant to be" Ryoma said with a small sad smile, "Though at the time, it seemed love was our fate…I could never love you the way you wanted me to…right Syuusuke?"

Fuji felt his own tears fall as he pressed his lips against Ryoma's again…

They shared another quick kiss before Fuji whispered against his lips.

"You loved me to your fullest Ryoma…and that's why I loved you…I couldn't call and tell you because I never wanted to take your dream from you…I wanted you to accomplish what you would've if I didn't trouble your life…I didn't want to tell you so you'd give up halfway…I never want to take that from you!"

Ryoma wrapped his arms around Fuji's neck in regret and hurt…as if clinging on to sanity…Ryoma held him tightly before letting go and looking at Fuji. Softly Ryoma wiped his tears away and smiled his bittersweet smile at Fuji.

"Syuusuke… all I ever wanted was to make you happy and see you smile…all I wanted was for you to love me…but it seemed we just couldn't seem to work things out…"

" What do you expect me to do Ryoma?" Fuji whispered.

Ryoma smiled again with a tear running down his cheek. He whispered

"Be happy…because I guess someway we'll just have to move on…"

"Ryoma…" Fuji said softly.

"I thought I was in the dark Syuusuke…Atobe showed me I was merely blindfolded…and if I ever need anyone to keep me strong… I know he'll be there"

"Do you love him?" Fuji asked. For some reason it was hurting him to ask Ryoma this…

"I don't know… but when we first got together… I never thought I could feel like this for him…" Ryoma said squeezing Fuji's hand slightly.

Fuji watched as Ryoma let go and wiped his tears away. It seemed Ryoma was getting ready to leave him here…

"Ryoma… I'm…"

"Don't say sorry" Ryoma said softly as the last tear from his eye fell onto Fuji's outstretched hand towards him. Ryoma merely turned and walked away while Fuji stared at the single tears that polled in his palm…

"Sorry…"

* * *

**The End**

**A/n: Finally it draws to an end! I said it was going to be short and here we are at the end already!**

**I hope you all enjoyed the story one way or another because it is the end and I'd love it if you'll allreview and give me your last input or thoughts on the fic.**

**Please Review!!!**

**Thanks for reading - **


End file.
